All's Good
by rockndasha
Summary: Alternate ending to Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. What if Obi-Wan had been on Corusant when Anakin found out about Palpatine? Ani/Padme relationship, Ani/Obi friendship. Read and Review.


**So, this is what happens when you don't get enough sleep and read to much fluff... You end up writting something completely unrelated to anything :P Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story even though it does look like it was written in 5 minutes (which it wasn't! It took me seventeen minutes towrite this!) :D **

**WARNING: this is a very badly made Alternate Ending for Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Let us just say that I was bored and tired but with no intention to sleep and wrote this crap. Oh and i love the ending of the third episode! I mean, no dead Padme+burtn Anakin=no Darth Vader and that would make me cry :'( **

**Discalaimer: if I owned Star Wars I don't think that they'd be famous right now...**

**LAST WARNING: this story would make Stepphen King cry, I mean it... it would kill him to see the good name of writing being thus mistreated.**

**So on with the horrors!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I hate you!"<em>

"_You were my brother Anakin! I loved you!" _

Obi-Wan woke up with a start. It was that same dream again. He was walking away from his old padawan on some fiery planet. The same dream that was haunting him for a month. He wiped the sweat of his brow and walked towards the bathroom. _Grevious can wait, I need to speak with Anakin,_ he thought as he sprayed some water on himself. Putting on his Jedi robe Obi-Wan left the quarters and began walking towards the council room.

Only Jedi who stayed in the temple were supposed to be Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, and Anakin. The rest were younglings waiting for their training. Aayla went on her mission with the clones, Yoda to help the wookies, Mundi was at Hoth, and rest scattered all over the galaxy as the war only intensified. Walking past a wide window, Obi-Wan noticed that the sun was setting, _Well I really needed that sleep, I wander where Windu and Fisto are._

Just as he thought that Anakin burst from the council room and rushed passed him, "Anakin! Anakin wait!" Obi-Wan ran to catch up to his old padawan and grabbed the young man's arm.

"Not now Master," he nearly ground out. Obi-Wan was shocked.

"Anakin what is going on?" thankfully the boy stopped but he was glaring. When it was obvious he wasn't going to say anything Obi-Wan decided to confirm his long time suspicions, "Has Padme gone into labor?"

"How did you know about Padme and I?" the boy was shocked.

"That doesn't matter, obviously that is not the case at the moment. What happened?" he asked urgently.

"You wouldn't understand…" with that the boy ran at top speed. Now who would Obi-Wan be if he didn't follow his distressed pupil? He ran all the way to the hangar, and jumped into a speeder zooming out to follow Anakin. The interesting thing was that the boy drove towards the Chancellor's palace. _So he would talk to Palpatine, yet not me? _Deciding to take a little detour he arrived back only minutes later.

He followed his pupil's force signature all the way up to the Chancellor's office where he was met with the sight of Mace fighting with a red sabered Palpatine. _Oh shit…_

"You are under arrest my Lord."

"Anakin, I told you it would come to this. I was right, the Jedi are taking over!" Palpatine's voice was weak yet Obi-Wan could sense the lies,_ Anakin! Don't be stupid enough to believe him!_

"The oppression of the Sith will never return! You have lost."

"No, no, no. You will die!" with those words Darth Sidius released a wave of force lightning that Mace reflected back at him with his light saber. Obi-Wan saw Anakin cringe.

"Anakin! What is going on? Why won't you end this?" the voice was feminine and Obi-Wan smiled slightly at the expression on his padawan's face.

"Padme?"

"He is the traitor!" Mace gritted out.

"I have the power to save the one you love," Sidius's voice was weak and fragile.

"Ani! I don't need saving! My health is fine! The baby is due to be born tomorrow! Nothing but stress can hinder that! Please…" Padme's voice was pleading and scarred, she wanted to run up to her husband yet she was scared of what she was seeing. The man she used to trust in the senate _was_ the very evil she wanted gone. The man she loved wouldn't destroy the evil he sworn to destroy…

Anakin looked around at what was happening, the utter chaos around him. His tearful wife telling him that she will be okay, but he has seen visions of her death! She doesn't understand! Yet, here she is… can he really turn into that monster? Destroy his family? His friends? Going against the very man he thought of as a brother? And what would Sidius do to all the little ones? He mentioned destroying the Jedi, but surely not the younglings? But his wife needed to stay alive! He cannot risk losing her! But at the same time is that worth losing everything he fought for? Everything he held dear to his heart?

"I am going to end this once and for all!" Windu's voice interrupting his thoughts as he looked fearfully at the Jedi Master poised to deliver the final blow.

"You can't! He must stand trial!" his voice quivered in the end of that sentence already realizing how much of a stupid statement that was.

"Anakin have you gone mad?" Obi-Wan finally decided to speak up, "I've seen what will happen if that _thing_ survives! Your wife _will_ die, because her beliefs are different from yours! She does not want power! Palpatine wants an Empire and annihilation of the Jedi and freedom!"

Anakin once again looked at his Master, his wife, Mace, and finally Palpatine. "I… I don't…"

"Ani, please. All I want is your love!" Padme's voice was laced with agony, and her eyes were tearing up. It nearly killed Anakin to look at her, and at that moment when he turned around to face Palpatine everyone knew the outcome. Obi-Wan once again smiled and hugged his longtime friend, Padme gratefully accepting the comforting hug smiling as her husband stood proud and tall as if some weight was dropped off his shoulders. Even Mace let out the first smile anyone has ever seen from him in a very long time.

"Chancellor Palpatine," Anakin began voice strong accented by his tall posture, "You are under arrest for the crimes against the Republic, the senate, and the Jedi order. Your sentence is death," the last part was whispered and he felt tears spring up in his eyes as he saw the last hope for his wife to stay alive, being decapitated.

Padme herself flinched and buried her face in Obi-Wan's shoulder when that happened. However soon after ran into her husband's waiting arms. They were both slightly sobbing but she couldn't stop the smile that came out through her tears.

"Ani you know that even if I do die," he was about to talk but she silenced him with her hand, "Please don't interrupt. Even if I do die, our baby would need a strong loving father. It will need you Ani. The good you, the you I fell in love with…" she trailed off lightly looking into her husband's eyes.

"I know Padme, I know… I am so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! For a moment I was about to… Oh force!" at that moment he kissed her and everything seemed great. Obi-Wan looked at them and then turned to Mace.

"I guess attachments aren't always that bad huh?" he smirked at the bewildered face of the older Master.

"Obi-Wan let's not forget that it was attachment that hindered his judgment."

"And also let's not forget that it was attachment to us and his believes that had made his decision, and that if it weren't for his attachment we would have never found out about this plot in the first place," countered Obi-Wan reminding Windu who here was titled the Negotiator. The older Master grinned and shrugging walked off. Obi-Wan about to follow, but his friend's voice called him back.

"Master?"

"Yes Anakin, and for the last time I am no longer your Master," he said with a smile.

"Thank you… Obi-Wan. I doubt that I would have made the right decision if you weren't-" Anakin was cut off by Obi-Wan's hand on his shoulder.

"You would have Anakin. You might be too emotional for a Jedi," he said with a slight smirk, "But you are still an amazing problem solver. Anakin, I am so proud of you…" Obi-Wan said, a smile gracing his face as he bowed to Padme and left the two lovers alone.

Anakin looked at the retreating figure of his former Master and then at his wife feeling, for the first time in many years, calm and safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Better ending ideas welcome on the REVIEWS! Please? You can tell me that it's a peace of crap, I don't care just review the story! Please?<strong>


End file.
